


El amor viene en distintas presentaciones

by Aurevilly, Vilotte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Relationship(s), University Student AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurevilly/pseuds/Aurevilly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilotte/pseuds/Vilotte
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots





	1. Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Para Alejandra (SugeyShock)  
> Este es un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños.  
> Espero lo disfrutes :)

-Un día, cuando sea el momento y los tiempos apropiados, quiero casarme contigo. 

En aquel momento, Pidge desvió su atención del firmamento de estrellas para mirar al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, cruzado de brazos y que no tenía nada que perder. La realización de sus palabras la atrapó en una pequeña confusión y la hizo contener el aliento, preguntándose si realmente hablaba en serio o si era una clase de broma cruel.

Pero Takashi Shirogane no era un hombre que bromeara con asuntos tan importantes.

-¿Lo estas diciendo en serio? -le preguntó, ansiosa y a la vez temerosa de su respuesta.

-Muy en serio -le afirmó, causando que los latidos de su corazón se volvieran casi erráticos-. No me casaré con alguien que no seas tú.

Y entonces él la miró, haciéndola sentir transparente, como si pudiera ver quién era realmente más allá de la apariencia de un muchacho.

-Si me aceptas.

¿Acaso....se estaba proponiendo justamente ahora?

La realidad de la situación la golpeó, sabiendo que Shiro estaba esperando una respuesta y se sintió pequeña ante la intensidad de su mirada que le atravesaba el alma. Deseó tener el tiempo que no tenía para pensar en la respuesta apropiada, sabiendo que no era una decisión que se tomara con facilidad.

<<Sólo sabrás si es el hombre correcto cuando quieras pasar el resto de tu vida con él>> le dijo su madre una vez, experimentada en aquella materia del amor que ella aún trataba de aprender. Era muy joven aún y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa que cualquier decisión que ella tomara en ese instante decidirá su futuro para siempre y de forma irremediable. Porque no era solamente aceptar a Shiro en su vida, era saber que era un hombre diez años mayor que ella y que el tiempo sería su mayor enemigo de ahora en adelante. No quería arrepentirse de tomar la decisión equivocada. Porque con quince años, la vida era demasiado larga y los momentos demasiado cortos para vivirlos.

Y no sabe si se arrepentirá algún día, porque ciertamente el futuro es incierto.

Pero hay algo de lo que se encuentra completamente segura.

Un sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón que la hace sellar su destino.

-Si -acepta entre lágrimas, asintiendo para confirmar su respuesta porque lo ama lo suficiente para imaginar una vida junto a él y casarse en algún futuro que no llegará muy pronto, pero que llegará.

El anillo que se desliza en su dedo meñique es una clara promesa de ello.

  
   



	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que se hace por amor al chocolate

En la gran cubierta de formación los 5 paladines se arremolinaban en una pequeña esquina. Todos observaban al mismo punto, parecían estupefactos y hasta emocionados. Miraban el objeto como si de una reliquia antigua y muy valiosa se tratase.

-Lance, ¿De dónde lo sacaste? -La pequeña chica se atrevió a preguntar.

-Lo encontré en la plaza del último planeta al que fuimos, en tienda de contrabandistas -El chico contestó orgulloso de si mismo por su gran hallazgo.

-Y… ¿Qué harás con él? -Lo observó Hunk

-¡Obviamente que lo comeremos! 

Al escuchar eso los ojos de todos se iluminaron con gran alegría.

-¿Lo compartirás con nosotros? -dijeron a coro sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-¡Por supuesto! -El paladín azul sonrió con suficiencia-. Después de todo, no se encuentra chocolate en cualquier lugar del espacio.

Era cierto, en los 2 años que llevaban en el espacio ninguno había sido capaz de llegar a comer nada que viniera de su planeta de origen. Aunque nadie lo dijera abiertamente, todos extrañaban el sabor de la comida terrícola. 

Lance procedió a partir la barra en 5 partes casi perfectas y las entregó a su líder y compañeros.

A todos…. menos a uno.

El paladín rojo que tenía las manos extendidas pronto se vio decepcionado cuando Lance lo pasó de largo. Su expresión se deformó a una mueca, estaba en un estado intermedio entre la frustración y el enojo.

-¡Hey! -gritó con energía. 

El moreno volteó hacia el fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mullet pero no te tenía considerado.

-¡Claramente es una mentira! Partiste ese chocolate en 5 partes -dijo señalando los dos trozos que el chico aún sostenía en las manos. 

Por su parte, los 3 chicos observaban la pelea algo sorprendidos; esto ya que después del primer año de permanecer juntos en el castillo, parecía que ambos chicos habían dejado su rivalidad atrás y, hasta ese momento, todo había marchado bien. En algún momento Hunk y Pidge incluso habían llegado a sospechar acerca del cambio tan repentino de relación entre ambos chicos, pues en varias ocasiones habían sido testigos de las miradas y disimuladas sonrisas que uno le daba al otro. 

-Deja de ser un tacaño y dame un poco -Keith se abalanzó sobre el chico, pero fue detenido cuando se estrelló contra la mano de Lance.

-N y O, es mío. Si tantas ganas tienes de probar un poco de chocolate arréglatelas y consíguelo.

Acto seguido, Lance metió un trozo de chocolate en su boca y lo comió lentamente mientras observaba a Keith, retándolo. Cuando terminó humedeció sus labios lentamente y sonrió socarronamente. 

A los ojos de los demás chicos Keith ardía en furia, tenía el ceño fruncido y no despegaba la mirada del autoproclamado “ninja sharpshooter”. 

Nadie se esperó lo que pasó después. 

-¿Ah si? Me parece perfecto.

Y sin más Keith tomó a Lance por la chaqueta, le sostuvo la mirada un momento y cuando el cubano pensó que llegaría un golpe directo a su rostro, fue atraído a los labios de su compañero. 

Keith saboreó los labios del chico con ferocidad y ansia, dando débiles mordidas para atrapar el sutil sabor del dulce a su propia boca. Lance por su parte tenía la mente en blanco, todo había pasado tan rápido que no supo qué pensar; y por tal razón, tan sólo se dejó llevar. 

El beso que compartían se volvió cada vez más apasionado. Keith introdujo su lengua en la boca de Lance y se encargó de probar cualquier rastro del sabor de aquella golosina que pudiese quedar impregnado en la lengua del paladín. 

Cuando los chicos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno se miraron sorprendidos. Keith soltó la chaqueta de Lance y se separó claramente sonrojado. Los chicos que presenciaban aquella escena estaban boquiabiertos. 

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaría intentarlo con el otro trozo? -sonrió Lance con una mirada picara mientras le tendía el trozo restante. 

Keith en un inicio sorprendido le sonrió amablemente mientras los demás entendían a qué se refería el chico. Shiro tomó el hombro de Hunk y comenzaron a alejarse, llevando a Pidge consigo casi a la fuerza mientras esta no dejaba de aplaudir.


	3. Entrando en tu corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque el destino puede ser muy cruel a veces.

Transitar por las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Arus un lunes por la mañana era toda un aventura y Keith lo sabía perfectamente. Esquivaba y maniobraba con su motocicleta para así poderse meter en el espacio que los carros dejaban para poder salir del tráfico matutino. Iba tarde y no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que avanzaran. 

Como no tenía un carril fijo escuchó como a su paso las maldiciones y pitidos de claxon le acompañaban, sin embargo, él siguió su camino. 

<<¡Maldita sea! Justamente hoy tenía que quedarme dormido>> Refunfuñó mentalmente, mientras recordaba el importante examen que el señor Coran había mencionado que aplicaría ese día a primera hora. 

No podía empeorar su situación, pensaba. 

Pero que vueltas da el destino, pues pareciera que quiso cobrar venganza por sus palabras. 

Fue justamente en ese momento que, por ir manejando sin prestar realmente atención a la realidad, no pudo observar a tiempo al chico que pasaba frente de él. 

Por puro instinto pisó el freno de su moto en el momento en que el chico que acaba de atropellar se encontraba sobre el frente del vehículo.

-¡Maldición! -gritó Keith mientras ponía el freno y se bajaba a ayudar al accidentado. 

Observó al chico que permanecía descansando sobre su motocicleta. No pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo y maduro que parecía, pero borró de su mente al instante cualquier tipo de pensamiento parecido. 

Se centró en el peatón que había atropellado, parecía fuera de si, como si en verdad hubiese sido noqueado. Keith temió lo peor.

-¿Estás bien?- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Sentía como su pulso se había acelerado y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. 

-¿En serio me estás preguntando si estoy bien? -El chico de tez morena y ojos azules lo encaró, saliendo de su trance. Por su tono no era muy difícil deducir que se encontraba bastante enojado-. Me haz atropellado ¡Es obvio que no estoy bien!- Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. 

Ante la actitud del muchacho Keith trató de controlar sus impulsos de dejarlo allí mismo y largarse.

-Oye en verdad estoy muy apenado por lo que pasó. Si pudieras dejar que te lleve a...- Fue interrumpido al instante.

-¿Sabes qué? Sólo olvídalo. Estoy bien. Sólo arruinaste mi pantalón- Keith observó la gran marca de la llanta estampada en la prenda blanca. 

-Lo siento, te lo pagaré -dijo más enojado que avergonzado esta vez. 

Sacó unos cuantos billetes y sin más se los entregó, pero el castaño frente a él no los aceptó. Tan sólo dio media vuelta y se fue. 

Tardó un rato para que Keith pudiese recuperarse del susto de lo que acababa de suceder. Pero por alguna extraña razón no le fue posible sacar de su mente a aquel chico de ojos azules. Cada vez que evocaba el recuerdo de su rostro su corazón se aceleraba, cuando estudió las hermosas facciones de la imagen mental que tenía se dio cuenta de cuanto había logrado introducirse en sus pensamientos aquel chico del cual ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de conocer su nombre. 

Por los siguientes días Keith permaneció buscando al chico que había robado su atención. 

Se aseguró de siempre ir a la universidad por el mismo camino de aquel día, no importándole cuan desastrosas fuesen las calles; observaba detenidamente a cuanta persona transitaba por las banquetas con la única esperanza de que entre ellos se encontrara el muchacho esperado, obviamente evitando producir otro percance como el que lo había puesto en aquella situación. 

Pero cuando un mes había pasado de aquel extraño día Keith comenzó a desanimarse, pues tal parecía que aquel chico con el cual estúpidamente estaba obsesionado no acostumbraba tomar esa calle. Estúpidamente también este pensamiento entristeció al chico de cabello azabache.    


* * *

 

Un fin de semana más tarde cuando Hunk, el mejor amigo de Keith, lo invitó a pasar la tarde en su casa el chico se encontraba en camino cuando por casualidad cuando volteó a ver el gran edificio de empresas Altea alcanzó a distinguir un chico de cabello castaño aproximándose a la entrada. Al instante supo que él era a quien había estado buscando. 

Sin importarle que el chico se encontraba del lado contrario a donde se encontraba y que además una carretera de doble sentido los separaba Keith emprendió marcha al edificio de Altea. Corrió en cuanto vio la oportunidad y apenas esquivó a un carro que no alcanzó a visualizar, dando un salto hacia atrás; pero en ningún momento perdió de vista a su objetivo. 

Antes de que alcanzase a cruzar la gran puerta de cristal Keith tomó el hombro del joven de traje intentando llamar su atención, rogando en su mente porque no se hubiese confundido de persona. Cuando los ojos azules del chico hicieron contacto con los de Keith, el pulso de este último se disparó y una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro. 

-¿Tu? -preguntó confundido el moreno. 

No se notaba enojado, cosa que Keith vio como una gran ganancia.

-Eh... si. Siento mucho molestarte, pero la última vez me dejaste muy preocupado. -El muchacho estaba más nervioso de lo que pensaba que estaría.

-Estoy completamente bien. Lo siento mucho pero ya voy tarde a una junta. -Se giró con intención de seguir su camino, pero Keith lo detuvo tomándolo por la mano. Al instante se arrepintió y la soltó. 

-Quisiera saber si tu aceptarías tomar un café conmigo el lunes. Es lo menos que podría hacer para compensar lo que hice. -Aunque el chico frente a él no lo notó, un sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro del castaño. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y asintió.

-Claro, me parece una gran idea ¿Te paso mi número? -Keith trató de contener la gran emoción que en ese momento sintió y tan sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. 

-Mi nombre es Keith. -El chico tendió su mano.

-Llámame Lance -respondió al tiempo en que tomaba su mano.


End file.
